


Losing It

by sbingle2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbingle2018/pseuds/sbingle2018
Summary: My take on Alec and Magnus' first time.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Losing It

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to this fandom. BUT, I am all about this couple! I hope you enjoy and I hope I did them justice!  
> I do not own the characters or rights to the show... I'm simply a kid in the sandbox playing on here.
> 
> My apologies in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors. Feel free to leave corrections in the comments. Feedback is not required but absolutely welcomed!

"Alexander, I may be experienced but it's rare that I've ever felt this way about someone, and I worry that once we.. that if we rush into this, that I may lose you." Magnus said holding Alec's hands and Alec looked into his eyes "what, why would you think that?" Magnus darted his eyes around and replied "look, you're not the only one who feels vulnerable." 

Alec pulled Magnus' face to his "Magnus, you have nothing to worry about... I want this." Pressing his lips to Magnus' and gripping the front of Magnus' shirt he pushed him backward down the hallway to Magnus' bedroom. 

As they made it through the door, Alec began kicking his shoes off and stumbling as he did. Magnus couldn't contain the little giggle at Alec's actions, Alec giggled at Magnus in response but as Magnus resumed kissing Alec... the need and want between the two of them was so great. Magnus grabbed the back of Alec's shirt and pulled it up and off of his lover. 

Tossing it to the floor he started pulling blazer off, and he couldn't pull his lips away from Alec's. After getting his jacket off they broke the kiss for a split second to breathe, their breathing labored and as they rested their foreheads together. Resuming the kiss Magnus backed up, and as his legs hit the bed 

Alec swiftly turned him as they fell to the bed. Alec underneath Magnus, "that was graceful" Magnus panted softly and Alec smiled "shadowhunter" Magnus looked at him raising his brows a little "mmm."

Alec pulled him back into their kiss, Magnus' necklaces brushing against his bare chest. Alec was laying on his back on the bed, Magnus on top of him straddeling his right thigh. Alec brought his left leg up to rest against Magnus' side, as they kissed Alec slowly began pulling Magnus' shirt up. 

He got his shirt to right under Magnus' armpits, as Magnus' hand cupped his left cheek and his hand touched Magnus' bare skin on his ribcage... Magnus pulled away sharply, breaking the kiss and pinching the bridge of his nose. Backing up and rolling off of Alec he came to rest on the side of the bed, he slowly reached up to slip his shirt back down.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Alec asked him softly not knowing what made him react that way, and Magnus laughed softly still not facing him. "No such thing" Magnus whispered and Alec sat up on his elbows more "do you not want to?" Magnus was rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger. "No... I mean of course I do." He responded. Alec sat up "Magnus... what is it?" He asked placing his hand on Magnus' shoulder.

"It's just sometimes.. I lose control" turning for Alec to see his golden cat eyes. His emotions and hormones making him lose the control of his glamor to cover them, Alec scooted closer... licking his lips as he touched his cheek "Magnus, they're beautiful... you're beautiful." The sweet reassurance from Alec made Magnus' heart beat wildly, bringing him back in for a kiss Alec laid back and pulled Magnus with him. 

Magnus sat up on his knees between Alec's legs as he lifted his own shirt off. Alec's heart was racing out of his chest, he was an inexperienced virgin... staring at a well experienced eight hundred year old warlock he was nervous for his first time. "Mag-" Alec went to speak and Magnus just placed a finger over his lips as he leaned in pressing their bare torsos together "it's okay to be nervous Alexander... you make me nervous too." He kissed Alec softly as he slid his hands up the outside of Alec's cargo pant clad thighs, eliciting a soft moan from his beautiful shadowhunter. 

Leaning in Magnus placed a soft kiss on Alec's chest as he slid his fingertips up Alec's sides, his fingers tingling... his magic reacting to the runes on Alec's skin. Every small zap of Magnus' magic made Alec moan, and he was now rock hard in his pants. He looked into Magnus' eyes... his real eyes, as he slipped his long runed arms around him. He let his hands, those gorgeous hands and deft, stealthy fingers come to a stop on Magnus' perfect ass. He squeezed Magnus' ass softly, making the warlock moan and press down against him. 

Magnus fully laid on top of Alec, both of them impossibly hard... just from kissing. Magnus could explain Alec's hormonal reaction... but the way his body reacted to Alec was like he'd never been with anyone else. His hormones raging, his skin burning to feel Alec's touch. As Alec gripped Magnus' ass harder, Magnus' captured his lips in a scorching kiss. Alec repositioned himself so Magnus was chest to chest, their bodies lining up perfectly. Their cocks straining in their pants but as Alec slid his tongue into Magnus' mouth he bucked his hips up... grinding into Magnus.

Moans becoming more desperate, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' back and flipped them over, on his knees above Magnus he never broke eye contact as he unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. Pushing his pants down just enough to free the buldge in his underwear, he let out a desperate breathy moan. The confines of his pants were beginning to hurt, he looked down at Magnus and slowly unbuckled the silver belt he was wearing. Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants while he kissed Magnus' abs. 

Magnus moaned softly as Alec slid his pants down, as Alec stood and pulled them completely off of him he took the time to slip his own pants off. Leaving both of them in nothing but their underwear, Alec was wearing a pair of short leg boxer briefs that were solid black. Magnus had never seen Alec's legs in anything less than cargo pants... Magnus moaned softly as he looked at the strong muscled thighs that of course had runes on them... 

Alec's skin was beautifully marked by all of his runes. Crawling back up the bed to Magnus, Alec took the time to slip his hands up Magnus' legs. Settling between them he pulled Magnus' slender legs around him. Looking down at Magnus, he tested the waters and rutted the bulge in his underwear against Magnus' ass. The sensation making his eyes snap shut as he moaned deep from within his chest. He was trembling above Magnus, and Magnus noticed his apprehension. Magnus kissed him softly and whispered against his lips "let me take the lead this time Alexander... I've got you." 

Alec sighed in great relief as Magnus slowly pushed him back on the bed, he watched every movement Magnus made. Kissing slowly down Alec's torso, Magnus let his magic flow through his body as freely as his blood flowed through his veins. He couldn't control anything about himself in that moment... his glamor that consealed his eyes, his magic, his hormones. Nothing about him was under control with Alec laying in his bed, in nothing but his underwear. 

Stopping at the waistband of Alec's underwear he looked up at Alec who's cheeks were flushed with some darker red splotches, his pupils blown with lust as he chewed on his bottom lip. He was the most beautiful man that Magnus ever had the pleasure of having his hands on, and Magnus knew he wouldn't ever want to see anyone else in his bed like this ever again.

Slowly he pulled Alec's underwear off of his runed, muscular body... Magnus felt his heart leap into his throat when he finally had Alec Lightwood naked in his bed. His dark hair fucked up from tipping his head back into the pillows, and throwing it to the side when Magnus kissed his hip. The hazel of his eyes barely visible, as his pupils dilated to an impossible diameter. His flushed cheeks that crept onto his neck, and upper chest. 

Magnus paused... fixated on the veins of Alec's neck as they throbbed from his blood coursing through him. He let his eyes wander all over Alec's perfect body. "You're truly breathtaking Alexander." Magnus' voice rough and needy, he finally let his eyes wander down to Alec's cock. His lover was rock hard, leaking precum, and Magnus locked eyes with Alec. 

Wrapping his hand around Alec's cock he watched the younger man's expression change from curiosity to pure lust. Magnus' grip was firm but careful on Alec, Alec's eyes rolled back for a split second as his mouth fell open and a beautiful whimper escaped... his wimper made Magnus' cock throb in his underwear. 

Alec watched Magnus like a hawk as Magnus leaned down, Alec's breath caught in his throat but was forced from his body as Magnus took the head of his cock into his mouth. "Oh, fuck Magnus" Alec moaned and instinctively grasped his hand in Magnus' hair, that gesture made Magnus moan as he took Alec's cock into his mouth all the way to the base. Alec was panting and forcing himself not to thrust into Magnus' mouth the way he wanted to.

"Magnus, fuck... feels so good." Alec panted as his toes curled, he was already way too close to cumming so he stopped Magnus and he whispered "will you let me suck your cock?" Magnus moaned softly and nodded, he let Alec sit up. Alec leaned in and pulled him into a deep kiss, moaning at the taste of himself on Magnus' kiss. He pushed Magnus so he laid back and he started at Magnus' neck... kissing, nipping, licking his skin. He paid special attention to Magnus' adams apple, he kissed and licked it making Magnus moan, and tremble with desire. "A-Alexander you're so good at that" 

Alec laughed softly, continuing his decent down Magnus' body. He reached under Magnus, and slid his hand into the warlock's underwear softly gripping his ass cheek. Alec flicked his tongue over Magnus' nipple making Magnus groan "so good" Alec laughed softly again as he continued kissing down Magnus' torso, he stopped and kissed before biting and sucking a hickey on Magnus' ribcage. Magnus looked down. Alec looked up at him and slowly slipped his under wear off "you're mine, and no one else will ever touch you again." Magnus nodded "all yours."

Alec looked down at Magnus naked in the bed, and he licked his lips as he griped Magnus ankles. Pulling Magnus to the edge of the bed he dropped to his knees, looking up at Magnus before he took Magnus' hard leaking cock into his mouth. Alec moaned at the taste of his lover, and Magnus' head fell back as he gripped at Alec's strong shoulders. Alec had never sucked a cock before, but he could have fooled Magnus because Alec's actions were those of a very experienced lover...

Before Magnus got too lost in the sloppy blow job Alec was giving, him he pulled him back up and made him lay back on the bed. "Alexander, I'm going to need you to realx" Magnus went into the drawer on his night stand for a small bottle of lube and a condom. Alec just looked at him and without missing a beat he snagged the condom from Magnus and tossed it across the room "what'd you do that for?" Alec just looked at Magnus as he went to retrieve another "Magnus I swear if you grab another one I'm going to throw it too. Warlocks can't pass STDs and I'm a virgin. No condoms." 

After a short dispute about safe sex, (and Alec professing his absolute loyalty to Magnus yet again to ease Magnus' apprehension about not using protection...) Alec was sprawled out with Magnus between his legs, kissing on his neck and chest while he worked his finger in and out of Alec's tight hole. Alec was a moaning writing mess in Magnus' bed, as Magnus worked a second finger into him Alec lost his compsure "fucking hell Magnus.. I need you inside me.. NOW." 

Magnus slicked his cock up with the lube, and he positioned himself. "Alexander, just breathe.. you'll feel some pain but I will let you relax before I continue." Alec nodded "I'm ready Magnus. Please?" Magnus moaned at Alec's needy tone, he pressed forward. Both of them moaned as the head of his cock breached Alec's hole, and slipped through the tight ring of muscle. Alec hissed, it burned but he took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. Magnus rubbed his hands up and down Alec's sides.. letting his magic dance over Alec's skin.

Magnus continued to inch his way into Alec, as his hips met Alec's his cock brushed over Alec's prostate, and Alec swore he saw stars. "So good Magnus, you feel so good." Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec softly, Alec deepened the kiss as Magnus pulled out a few inches and thrust back in a little faster and harder. Alec broke the kiss, and cried out as Magnus hit his prostate dead on. Magnus began thrusting a little harder, but he settled himself down in order to make it more enjoyable for Alec. 

With Magnus' cock inside of Alec as deep as he could get, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled him down on top of him. Magnus rutted unto Alec, never withdrawing his cock, but instead he just moved his hips forward so his cock kept hitting Alec's prostate. Alec whimpered in pleasure as Magnus fucked him, once Magnus knew he was ready he sat up fully on his knees.

Holding Alec's legs behind his knees with the crooks of his elbows, looking down at Alec he whispered "you ready?" Alec moaned deeply "yes, fuck. I need you. Fuck me Magnus." Magnus began fucking into Alec, letting all of his reservations go and he bit his lip watching Alec moan and whine as he desperately fucked him. 

"Touch yourself Alexander, I wanna see you do it." Alec moaned and did as Magnus asked him to, he took his cock into his hand and began stroking himself. Moaning Magnus' name as he did, he knew he wouldn't last... it was too much. Magnus fucking him, the emotions, Magnus' magic on his skin and his runes tingling from reacting to Magnus' magic.

Alec panted as he slowed his strokes, he could feel the ache of his orgasm building in his groin. "Magnus, I-I'm going-" Magnus cut him off "cum for me Alexander... I'm going to cum too." Alec moaned and he bit his lip "please... Magnus" he couldn't get his words out before he came hard.. spilling onto his chest and his hole tightening on Magnus' cock. Alec moaned "cum inside me please Magnus... make me yours." 

Magnus groaned as he let go, and pulled Alec down hard onto his cock by his hips. Moaning loudly he came deep inside of Alec. Slowing his thrusts, he let the aftershocks of his orgam ripple through his body. Alec was panting and he bit his lip as Magnus slid out of him, both of them now coming down from the high of their love making. 

Magnus used his magic to get a warm wet cloth to clean them both up with, and he used his magic to put it into his laundry. He pulled Alec into a soft, warm embrace as he pulled the blankets up over their legs. Kissing softly they settled into the bed and Magnus whispered to Alec "that was beautiful" Alec whispered back to him "you're beautiful and next time... I want to fuck you." Magnus looked at him "oh yeah?" Alec smiled "I wanna see you ride me.." Magnus bit his lip. 

As they drifted to sleep Alec pulled Magnus' into his chest, and kissed his forehead "I'm so in love with you" Magnus was dozing off but he smiled and mumbled "I love you too Alexander." 

Morning light fell over the sleeping pair, and Alec smiled because of how peaceful Magnus looked. His hair was very messy, and the remnants of his eyeliner was smudged down his cheeks, and around his eyes like a panda. Alec got up from the bed and used the bathroom, before starting the shower. He woke Magnus and told him to get a shower, he ordered breakfast and had it delivered for them both. Alec may be inexperienced in relationships, but caring for the one he loves came so naturally for him and Magnus loved the care he showed. 


End file.
